Amaya Kinaga
Amaya Kinaga (あまや気長, "Night Rain, Patient") is a citizen of Horiwari village as well as a member of Task Force 101, she's possibly one of the oldest living Shinigami in the village and stubbornly choses to continue her work despite her highly advanced age, she's come to be known with the moniker of Grandmother Blaze (祖母火焔, lit. Sobokaen), due to her powerful fire abilities, and her great age. Amaya's age does by no means seem to deter her in battle though - where she weilds her Zanpakuto, coupled with masterful Kido and Shunpo skills like a true veteran; she is noted as being a very powerful combatant. Appearance Amaya stands at the respectable height of 5'7 feet, her face is wrinkled like that of an old woman, but not to such a degree that she appears more than top 67 years to human eyes. Amaya carries herself with pride and confidence, wearing an odd Kimono which consists of a long white overcoat over a white Hanten and a crimson Hakama. Amaya's Zanpakuto is hidden in the folds of her Kimono, and she only brings it forth when nessecary, but otherwise refrains from using it, or even making it show. Personality While Amaya is indeed an old woman, she very seldomly lets it show, something which is accented by the fact that she has a habit of bursting out in foul language should anything negative happen, and the dirty speech that naturally comes to be in the Ryu Order pales in comparison to what this old lady can say. Amaya is however quite motherly in her personality, especially as directed to younger females whom she treats almost in a daughterly fashion; she is however something of a Misandre. Albeit she does seem to accept certain males, most noteworthily being Naibu Shizuka, even going as far as to describe him as being a good "part" for any woman. History Not yet revealed Equipment Multiple Hidden Daggers: Amaya has a large assortment of daggers, knives and other sharp weapons such as throwing knives and such hidden in her clothing, she can use these with great skills both as weapons and for assassination purposes; its also worthy to note that some of them are also drenched in a special poison. Reitoxin: Amaya has managed to develop a form of venom that she has fittingly named as "Reitoxin" which highly disrupts the workings and molding of Reiryoku, upon entering an opponents body, it will spread gradually, giving the subject greater and greater trouble with their own Reiryoku, until it finally attembs to inflict a state of paralysis upon the opponent, by causing every Spiritron in their body to temporarily "freeze". This is the poison that she drenches most of her daggers in, and in some cases she even drenches her Zanpakuto in it as well. Shirotaeooi '(白妙覆い'', lit.'' "White Cloth Mantle"): An artifact passed down to the youngest member of the Kinaga family upon them reaching adulthood, it is woven by a very rare material that is known to be very dense and durable, something which allows it to work in the sammer manner an Arrancars Hierro would. It takes the form of a long white overcoat, which is almost always worn by Amaya for added protection. Former Posessions [[Asataiyō|'Asataiyō]] (朝太陽, lit. "Morning Sun"): A brown orb which is in fact one of the infamous Kyūtai - Amaya knows full well what it is and its incredible value by extension and as such she disguises it by mounting the orb on a ring and pretending that it is the wedding ring of her now deceased husband; only rarely making use of the orbs great powers. The circumstances from which she got it is however unknown but it was very long ago and she has been in possession of it for a full millenium; nevertheless she has great skills in its use and has managed to discover most of its abilities; it has powers over the aspect of Growth. *'Healing': Asataiyō has the power to heal any creature by mending broken spiritrons or cells, a feat which it manages to accomplish at greater speeds than most healers; even the really advanced ones, it even has the ability to regrow limbs both spiritually and biologically and spiritually and it completely ignores foreign Reiatsu, which would deter most other forms of healing - Amaya rarely uses its powers for this purpose however as she is already an experienced healer and out of fear that others would get suspicious if Amaya's skills suddenly seemed much greater than they had been only days ago. **'Body Restoration': Asataiyō has a single power which truly lives up to the rumors of the Kyūtai enabling the weilder to impose upon the realm of the gods; it can permanently restore a persons body to an earlier point in time in full working function, essentially allowing it to grant both immortality and eternal youth to any creature, it can also instantly reverse this effect upon the weilders desire to do so. Its powers is so great in fact that it is capable of altering the physical appearance of any humanoid creature which makes it capable of making the weilder, or anyone else for that matter stunningly beautiful: Amaya was originally a very ugly woman, but she used its powers to make herself into one of the most beautiful women of Soul Society in order to be capable of seducing a man; who later became her husband for many centuries; it is also likely capable of restoring lost powers to any individual if nessecary. Amaya has only used these powers once, being terrified by the sheer scope of its powers and thus vowing to never use it again. *'Control over Plant-life': Amaya can use its powers to achieve near-dominance over the plant-life in her vicinity to such lengths that she can freely boost growth, heal and nurture them at highly accelerated speeds and even create new forms of plant-life entirely - a feat which she often does as a direct extension of her facination in the field of Botany - it can also be used offensively if nessecary. *'Immortality': like all of the other Kyūtai the Asataiyō grants Amaya immortality, but not eternal youth although it unlike the six others is indeed capable of doing so trough its unique abilities. Its immortality is strictly limited to age however; and Amaya can still be slain trough the means of Spiritual Abilities or ﻿Zanpakutō. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Due to her great age and power, Amaya sports an immense amount of Spiritual Energy, easily surpassing that of most Captain-level opponents: Her strength is such that she can fight against some of the most powerful members of the Ryu Order without assistance, in addition to their many enemies. Like the former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, it has been shown that Amaya's Spiritual Power is closely attuned towards the element of fire, and once it is fully unleashed she can burn opponents whom are in her immediate vicinity. Enhanced Strength: Amaya's physical strength is quite low, which is a biproduct of her great age - while she's still strong enough to overwhelm most opponents, her strength has decreased to be around the same level of physical strength expected from a 3rd seat, or perhaps a Lieutenant. She can however, by making use of her Reiryoku heighten it to formidable levels, enough for her to do great physical feats and use high-level Hakuda techniques. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While certainly not her preferred form of combat, Amaya is quite proficient in the art of using her Wakizashi for combat purposes; she has seemingly made herself skilled in this field for the sole reason of using it in assassinations. and her technique is thus ill-suited for direct combat. Despite these handicaps though, she is noted to be a remarkably dangerous combatant, as she usually fights with both poisoned daggers and her Zanpakuto at once. Master Assassin: As previously alluded to, Amaya is an assassin of grand skill, and as a former high-ranking officer of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, and by extension the Onmitsukidō - it is only logical that it is so. Amaya is also known for her excellent stealth, usually sneaking up and startling fellow Horiwari Citizens. This is also evident in her battle tactics, where she almost always goes for vital spots, pressure points and weaknesses, she's also not above attacking below the belt if nessecary, and usually make use of underhanded tactics to force an opponent in knee. This is further accentuated by the fact that she's known to carry several vials of poison on her person, and even actively uses it in combat. *'Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Kyū - Sasori' (隠密歩法*四楓の九*蜂, lit. "Way of the Onmitsu, 9th of the Shihō - Scorpion"): A high-level technique taught to Amaya by the late Shihouin Kyogoku - it is based on the Utsusemi technique, this technique allows for the user to create a series of after-images that attack the opponent from all sides. An extreme high-speed movement technique, the after-images are temporarily given "life" becoming disembodied but physical shadows of Amaya. These "shadows" along with Amaya shift until they become translucent blurs, and attack as one. In this form, Amaya abandons all defense focusing entirely on killing her opponent, explosively increasing the damage dealt by her attacks as for every "one" attack that hits, her opponent is hit by up to five more; Amaya's current limit. The technique however is short-lived as the "shadows" last long enough for a single onslaught before disappearing. Keen Intellect: Due to her great age, Amaya is both perceptive and quite intelligent, about a large assortment of things, some which have little to no relation to Shinigami matters. She's however noted to be an intelectual individual nonetheless and that information which IS relevant is usually accurate. Stats Shunpo Abilities Shunpo Master: Amaya was, in her time one of the greatest practioners of this art known in the history of Soul Society. Her skill was such that she rivaled the Godess herself for a time before she ultimately had to accept her defeat. Shunpo is and always has been Amaya's greatest talent and by this she's managed to create several techniques of her own. Her skill has only improved over the centuries and her skill at this point is truly magnificent. And she's capable of closing great distances at great speeds while she subtly remains undetected. * Kyūka Utsusemi '''(九夏空蝉, Lit. "''Summer Cicada"): ''Amaya has managed to create a variation to the Utsusemi technique in which she gives each of the created clones a certain supply of Spiritual Power. By igniting this one they're hit Amaya can effectively turn them into mobile "bombs". The power of these blasts vary but they're powerful enough to inflict serious harm on most opponents. * '''Sekka Honoo (石火炎々, Lit. "Blazing Flash"): By molding her own Spiritual energy and weaving her elementally attuned Reiatsu into her steps, Amaya is capable of causing to walls of flame to erupt in the point of her departure, and powerful outward explosions at the point of her arrival. She is even capable to, with some minor adjustment cause pillars of fire to sprout from her tracks while using Shunpo. Traditional Techniques: Amaya is capable of using the more common Shunpo-related techniques as well, and is capable of using them with great skill. *'Senka '(閃花, Lit. "Flash Blossom"): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage; Amaya's skill in this field is advanced enough that she's managed to use it for several other purposes as well. Kidō Kidō Master: Amaya is like fellow Task Force member Ino Hiroshi an accomplished Master of Kidō, though she admits that her skill is indeed inferior to hers, mumbling something about how the "new generation" surpasses the old one. Amaya seems to largely prefer destructive spells of a fiery nature, and those spells while cast by her are truly destructive. Being fit to devastate entire battlefields in but a few measly moments. *'Master of Destruction': Amaya has shown sufficient skills to cast spells of up to a maximum level of 94 without incantation, though it should be noted that she possesses a special affinity for fire spells, which is incidentally what that spell is. Given how she rarely uses spells not of that nature it can be guessed that she's unable to cast the other spells in the nineties without incantation. *'Expert of Binding': Amaya is skilled enough in Binding magic to use spells up to a maximum of level 77, albeit she did need the incantation for that one - and likely for every other binding spell in the seventies with it. Non-verbal Kidō: Amaya can cast any spell up to the fifthies without needing to recite the incantation, spell name or number and still retain the full power of the spell, this makes her a very versatile combatant as she can easily conjure spells of various power to defend herself from attacks and incapacitate her enemies: Amaya has used many centuries to learn how to cast spells this way, as the feat is one known by very few masters of Kido. Haki Expert: Amaya's skill in this field is quite evident by how she's capable of blocking spells from other powerful practioners, such as Ino and others while sparring. She has stated that her skills in this field need to be refined to a greater degree still, implying that she still doesn't concider herself a master. Enhanced Fire Spells: While ambigeously stated before, Amaya's fire-natured spells are much more powerful when cast by her than when cast by someone else of equal power: Her spells are so powerful that she can do feats with them whom are normally reserved for spells of much greater level and is known to specialize in a few spells, and those have powers that are on par with spells in the eighties respectively. *'Enhanced' Shakkahō: Amaya's version of this spell is greatly enhanced to the point where a single shot can inflict aggravated injuries, and given the ease of this spell it is a deadly weapon while in her hands. The fireballs also seem to explode violently on contact, something the original version lacked. *'Enhanced Kongōbaku': Allegedly Amaya's favorite spell, it is her primary offense where Kidō is regarded; by finely controling the amount of Reiryoku she puts into the blast of fire she can freely control its size and composistion, from being small, but heavily concentrated to being around the size of an enormous boulder for great area of effect potential. *'Enhanced' Shakahiryū: Amaya's Shakahiryū seems to require a good deal less preparation than the normal variant, which combined with the fact that she needs no incantation to make use of it serves to drastically lessen the time it needed to cast it, thus increasing its usefulness to great heights. She commonly uses this on powerful opponents so as to finish them off quickly. Hakuda Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Amaya is for all traditional purposes a Master of Hakuda; and she prefers to use it when fighting opponents whom she believes she cannot kill simply by assassination, for Amaya to use Hakuda means that she concider her opponent worthy, and given her age and power that is a very good compliment - Amaya has mastered all of the Hakuda techniques and she has even created a few of her own: Her skill is so great that she was the Head of the Detention Unit - and by extension the head of the Maggots' Nest for over a century before the position was passed over to Kisuke Urahara. Traditional Abilities: Despite her eldery body Amaya has demonstrated the ability to use both Sokotsu and Ikkotsu without any trouble, while still having them retain all of their efficiency; she needs to artificially increase her strength levels by Spiritual Control beforehand however, as her strength has faltered greatly over the years. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Amaya at regular intervals in battle; due to its low energy expenditure it is a very useful offense for the old woman, and when used in conjunction with her Assassination skills it can be truly devastating. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Amaya in heavy combat, most commonly as a finishing blow. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Zanpakutō Shuiroōka (朱色桜花, Japanese for Vermillion Cherry Blossom) is Amaya's Zanpakuto, and it its sealed state it takes the appearance of a bright crimson Wakizashi, with a red handle and a golden, circular tsuba. The sheath seems to match the color theme perfectly as well, being just as deep set a crimson as the handle. The Zanpakutō is peculiar in that it has a set of golden clasps upon the sheaths surface, with a red band being tied beneath them so as to make it easier to wear for Amaya. *'Shikai:' Shuiroōka's Shikai state is activated by the command phrase, "Bloom" (Hana, 華), when released it doesn't change much physically, except for becoming much longer, ending at the length of a standard Tachi. It also becomes slightly more curved in appearance, though that is almost invisible due to the change being so minor. Shikai Special Ability: 'While the full extent of its Shikai form has never been shown, it is quite obviously a Fire-Type, evidenced by the fact that upon Amaya's mental command the blade will be set ablaze in smoldering red flames whom hold such an intense heat so as to casually "burn" trough most defenses like a warm knife trough butter. This is infact so intense that those whom face Shuiroōka in close-combat often find that their Zanpakuto are damaged at increased rates and some might even be destroyed utterly, though that only applies to opponents much weaker than Amaya herself. *'Chimamireheki (血塗れ劈, Bloody Tear): By slashing her Zanpakuto either horizontally, diagonally or vertically in the air in front of her - Amaya can leave a trail of blazing red flames that is suspended in mid-air for a maximum of twenty seconds - these "fire rifts" are meant to restrict an opponents personal space; something which enables Amaya to easily finish them off while they're severely handicapped. Amaya herself is unaffected by these fiery rifts which greatly increases her advantage - Amaya has also demonstrated that she can freely manipulate these rifts in order to use them as projectiles, with heat damage equivalent to a Haien spell. *'Shuiromai' (朱色舞, Vermillion Dance): By slashing repedeatly in the air in front of her, Amaya is capable of creating a heat-based shield which is so incredibly hot that it effectively "burns" Reiatsu and Reiryoku-based attacks - which makes this into a highly useful defensive technique: The shield has to this point never met its match, and as such Amaya ia still unaware of its limits - although she does thread varily still, and doesn't take it for granted that it'll hold for even a single moment: After an attack has been "burned" away by the shield Amaya can release it as a powerful wave of super-heated flames whom are highly intense; being dwarfed only by Amaya's claim by the Zanpakutō of Rosuto. Bankai: ''Not yet revealed'' Trivia *This is obviously a work in progress and will be worked upon later. Category:Female Category:Former Lieutenants